A conventional profile gauge contains a plurality of slidable measuring members slidably moved to align with a profile curve line of an object. However, after the plurality of slidable measuring members are moved to align with the profile curve line of an object, they cannot be fixed precisely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.